


What will the neighbours think?

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarryland 2019 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Muggle Life, Muggle Technology, flatmates, harry needs a new computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: Harry swears he found Draco's search history by accident





	What will the neighbours think?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Harry or Draco discovers the other's search history. Pick either 1) Not established relationship/not together -OR- ~~2) Established relationship~~. Maximum 1111 words."
> 
> Thanks ana-iliad and meganeileen for the beta! (any remaining mistake is my fault and mine alone)

Harry was on the phone when Draco was about to leave the flat.

“Would you pick up dinner later?” Harry asked blocking the mic for a second.

“Sure. I’ll bring it at seven,” he said before closing the door after him.

Hermione chuckled on the other side of the line.

“What?”

“Nothing. It's just… I would have bet Malfoy and you would have killed each other before the end of the first month living together.”

Well, he wouldn't have been surprised either. But it's been three months and they function terribly well as flatmates.

They shared a tiny flat in muggle London full of muggle appliances and surrounded by muggle neighbours. It was convenient for both of them as neither wanted to be recognised as the outcast ex-death eater and the idolised saviour. None of them was comfortable in those roles, so they found common ground to grow a tentative friendship and a high-functioning flat-sharing partnership. The only downside was the limited use of magic for fear that the neighbours could become suspicious. But to Harry, that wasn’t really a problem.

“Right. So, you were saying?”

“Yes, I was thinking about that place you were talking about the other day, that you found on the Internet. What was it called?”

“The one Draco and I went to dinner the other day?”

“Mmm, well, yes... that one.” Hermione sounded hesitant. Maybe they should have invited her along, as Ron was travelling with George and she was alone for the whole week. The restaurant turned out to be an awesome place, but he couldn’t recall the name. He remembered the cake Draco ordered though, it was delicious.

“Let me check.” Harry sat in front of the computer. It was on since Draco was using it a while ago and couldn't be arsed to switch it off. He used it mostly to watch tutorials about how to use the house’s muggle equipment after burning a toaster and breaking two microwaves. Harry had suggested, back then, relaxing their self-imposed rules on the use of magic but Draco took that as an offence and was determined to prove that if a muggle could do something, so could he.

He started browsing the search history from two days ago when something caught his eye. “Wizard medical conditions.”

“What?”

“Nothing, just something that came up in…” Harry stopped, reading the next two searches. ‘Diagnose me’ and ‘Heart attack’. He blinked repeatedly, running all the scenarios in his head for which Draco would have searched for heart attack symptoms.

“Harry are you there?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He said distractedly. He kept browsing and after a ton of Reddit pages, it seemed that Draco had toned it down from heart attack suspicions to acute nerves and high heart rate. Harry’s own slowed as the panic subsided until he saw the change of topic. “Am I in love?”

“What? Are you seriously asking me that?”

Harry fumbled with the phone, for a moment he forgot he was talking with Hermione. “What? No, no, it’s just… it’s… oh Lord.”

“What? What’s happening?” He lost his voice but he didn't intend to read it aloud anyway: ‘34 telltale signs you are in love’, ‘How to know if you love him or if it’s just a crush’, ‘Does he like me? 10 Signs That Show He’s Totally Into You’. “Harry, _answer me_!”

“I… it’s just… I think Draco likes someone.” He waited for her answer but the line was silent, maybe he said that too quietly. “‘Mione?”

“You say that as if it is a bad thing.”

“No! No, no, that is… that… it’s… great.” Of course, it was. It’s just that Harry hadn’t thought about it before and now it was in front of his eyes screaming in bold letters from some random teenage website’s link. He kept scrolling distractedly. “I’m a bit surprised, that’s all, I didn't know he fancied some girl… or... guy… He’s young and attractive, and … fit. He could be with whomever he wants and… Oh goodness!” Harry shrieked at the sight of the last few entries on the search history.

“What! For Merlin sake’s, Harry, you’re giving me a heart attack.”

“Pornsites! He’s been browsing pornsites!”

“Good for him. Wait, which ones?”

“Does it matter?”

“Mmm, it may.” Was her cryptic answer.

“Er… I don’t know ‘Mione, there’s several, um… I… I don’t... I feel I’m intruding.”

“Open one. The most recent. And tell me what you see.”

“But…”

“Just a teensy bit.”

Harry sighed and clicked on the link. Well, it wasn’t as terrible as he thought it would be, “It’s just a guy talking… about sex… er, sex with... er, gay sex apparently.”

“Describe him to me…”

“Mmm, blond, lean… oh wait, now there’s another guy, he sits too and is talking. Now is the black haired guy talking... and showing muscle…” Harry squeaked, the scene before his eyes escalated quickly and the two men progressed from pecks to full mouthed kisses to full hard on display. The phone fell from his hands and he hurried to stop the video, or at least mute the lewd noises, whichever he could accomplish first. Harry was fumbling with the controls when Hermione Apparated into his living room.

“Harry, seriously, we should rerun the basics of phone conversation etiquette… Whoa!”

Harry turned to her, red-faced. “Stop gaping and help me, the neighbours must think we are…” Harry froze at the sound of the front door opening.

“Harry, it's me, I forgot my...” The loud noise of a computer's internal components exploding cut Draco mid-sentence. He entered the room with caution and glared at the smoking device. “I didn't know that could burn too. Good thing it's you setting things on fire and not me again, isn't it Potter?” He smiled broadly, too pleased with himself for Harry’s liking. “Well, dinner at seven, don’t forget you idiot. Granger.” He greeted nodding in her direction.

“Malfoy.” With him gone, with his umbrella under his arm, she turned to Harry. “A bit drastic, your solution.”

“I… it was involuntary, I swear. Do you think a _Reparo_ would do?”

“What I think is that you should buy another computer and dress up for tonight's dinner.”

“Dress up? What for?”

Hermione sighed. “Seriously, neither of you are dumb but sometimes I think you are intentionally obtuse, both of you. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then let's find you some nice clothes for your date.”


End file.
